In the lithographic technique of manufacturing semiconductor devices, reduction of the optical pitch of the contact hole pattern tends to be more difficult to achieve than in the case of the wiring pattern: typically when providing a contact part 121 on a periodic pattern such as that of wirings 101, 102 of FIG. 5, the contact part connected therewith is constituted with a pitch of twice that of the wirings 101, 102 in question. However, with increasing progress in miniaturization of wiring patterns, if contact parts are merely arranged at intervals of alternate wirings, the contact part may sometimes deviate from the wiring pattern, resulting in the problems of increased contact resistance or short-circuiting of wirings adjacent to the contact part.
Accordingly, in order to solve such problems, in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 6, the end edge portion of the wiring 102, of the adjacent wirings, where no contact part 121 was connected was removed and a lead-out wiring part 111 where the end edge portion of the wiring 101, which is connected with the contact part 121, was thicker was provided, the contact part 121 being arranged at this lead-out wiring part 111. In this way, deviation of the contact part was avoided and short-circuiting was avoided by concomitantly increasing the wiring separation by providing a margin in regard to the pitch of the wirings 101, 102 (see for example Patent Reference 1).
Also, in the case where the one side of adjacent wirings 101, 102 should be at the same potential, bridge portion 114 were provided to connect such end edge portions of adjacent wirings 101, 102 of the same potential, and a contact part 121 was arranged at the bridge portion 114 in question: in this way, deviation of the contact part from the wiring and short-circuiting between wirings 101 and 102 was avoided (see for example Patent Reference 2).